Mail is a widely-used communication medium predominantly oriented towards delivering messages handwritten or printed on paper. Electronic mail (e-mail) is becoming popular as an alternative to traditional mail because it can offer more rapid and convenient delivery. Moreover, e-mail is intrinsically interactive, allowing, for example, the immediate formulation and delivery of a reply.
However, the composition of e-mail using a computer keyboard and mouse does not afford the same richness of expression as hand-drawing and handwriting on paper. In addition, e-mail displayed on a computer screen is not as easy to read or as portable as mail handwritten or printed on paper.